Virtual reality environments often provide a virtual space in which a user is immersed. The user sometimes perceives the virtual space by way of a head mounted display (hereinafter referred to as “HMD”) that presents the virtual space to the user. Virtual reality users occasionally experience visually induced motion sickness as a result of being immersed in the virtual space.